1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to articles of clothing. More particularly, the invention comprises a body garment having a rear flexible panel, two open front flexible panels, an elastic drawstring and closing mechanism at the top, arm holes with zippers in the two front panels, two pockets in the form of bags in the two front panels and a vertical fastening means to close the two front panels.
In general, a first field of use of the disclosed invention is by clothing wearers. However, it is anticipated that the garment of the present invention may be used as doll clothing as well.
2. Description of the Related Art
Garments have long been used for protection and as an indication of life style. Garments of differing sizes and shapes have been created to meet the various protection and fashion needs of people including protecting the wearer from the elements and providing a wearer with a sense of comfort. It is well recognized that garments have a number of uses.
Some garments are mainly decorative or ornamental. However, mainly decorative or ornamental garments offer usefulness and versatility.
A number of garments have been developed in the prior art which, through their shape and size, lend themselves to specialized uses. One of the most widely known garments has been the cape, which is worn by people of all ages to protect clothing and to provide warmth and protection from the wind and precipitation. Typically, a cape comprises an opening in a sheet of material for the wearer""s head or a closing means, such as a drawstring at the top so that the capes may be put on and removed with minimal effort.
U.S. Pat. No. 471,903 discloses a cape prepared from sections of material, which cape contains a closure means in the front, a drawstring at the top, arm openings, and pockets. U.S. Pat. No. 1,309,537 discloses a cape prepared from sections of material, which cape contains a closure means in the front and arm openings. U.S. Pat. No. 2,029,564 discloses a cape having arm openings. U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,344 discloses a cape prepared from sections of material, which cape contains a closure means at the top. U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,781 discloses a cape prepared from sections of material, which cape contains a zipper closure means in the front, a drawstring around the neck portion, and arm openings which are opened or closed by zippers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,264 discloses a cape having a zipper closing means in the front and pockets. None of the capes of the prior art discloses pockets which are roomy, which may be accessed from the outer side of the cape, and which are secure against pickpockets.
The present invention is a cape that comprises a rear flexible panel and two open front flexible panels attached to the sides of the rear panel. The cape of this invention includes a snap or button closure at the neck, an elastic drawstring at the top to fit about the neck, two opposite arm holes with zippers in the two front panels, two opposite bag-like pockets in the two front panels below the arm holes and a vertical fastening means to close the two front panels. The salient feature of the present invention is the two pockets. These pockets are bags located on the inner surface of the cape. The mouths of the bags open to the outside of the cape through holes in the cape below the arm holes. The pocket holes may be drawn shut by means of drawstrings about the pocket openings. Thus, the cape of this invention provides for the beneficial features taught by similar prior art capes plus roomy pockets which provide for the safety and security of their contents.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings showing the preferred embodiment of the invention.
Various other objects, features, and attendant advantages of the present invention will become more fully appreciated as the same becomes better understood when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.